Harry Who?
by azkabanrunaway
Summary: Some things you want to forget; others you want to remember forever…. Sometimes remembering is not an option…
1. Chapter 1

Title: Harry Who?

Rating: T

Summary: Some things you want to forget; others you want to remember forever…. Sometimes remembering is not an option…

There are some memories you want to hold forever, and never let go of, other you want to share with others. Some memories are painful an you want to forget, and yet sometimes remembering in not an option.

I open my eyes and look around. There is a girl standing near the bed. She is looking away.

"Hi," I say to her, maybe she could help me, at least with my name.

"Harry, oh you're awake." She leaned in and hugged me. I don't move. I kind of want her to not hug me. It's awkward, hugging someone you do not know. On the plus, I think my name might be Harry, or maybe I'm hairy. I feel my face and arms. They do not seem hairy, so it must be my name.

"Harry, What's wrong?" The red haired girl asked.

"Hi," I say, "Umm, I don't know who you are, and that is nothing against you," I said as her face looked hurt, "I don't know who I am either."

The girl almost smiled, then fixed her facial expression. "Oh Harry," she said, "There was an accident, you were teaching and a stray spell hit you. It cause you to black out, and lose your memories. We are in the infirmary at Hogwarts the School where you work." she explained. "Do you really not remember anything?"

"Nothing, sorry, and who are you?"

She smiled, "I'm your wife, oh, we will have to work on your memories." She hugged me again. "I need to tell Madame Pomfery you are awake."

*ONE WEEK LATER*

Madame Pomfery made me stay in the infirmary over night, then she sent me home for the rest of term. Turns out, if you have no memories it makes it hard to teach.

So I've been here, at home, trying to remember. Ginny says that it just takes time.

I have learned, my best friends are Ron and Hermione. That I am a Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Ginny and I got married right after a War (where I defeated some kind of Dark Wizard). But I had to learn all these things, I did not remember anything.

"Harry, you ready?" Ginny questioned, "We are going to Diagon Alley."

"Yes," I answer her.

We used the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley, I always fall out of the fire place.

"I need to go to Flourish & Blots, and pick up…" Ginny was talking, I really wasn't listening. I know she's my wife, but sometimes I find it very difficult to listen to her.

Diagon Alley is an amazing place. The shops are all very interesting. However, my favorite store is the apothecary in Knockturn Alley. There is something about the place, the smell of the ingredients, the sounds of the bottles, I don't know what it is but I love it. Ginny told me I was terrible at potions, but I still enjoy browsing through the store.

Ginny went to the bookshop, and I went to the Apothecary. I didn't need anything, I just wanted to look around the shop.

"Potter," a voice came from behind me. When I turned around there was a tall man with black hair and soft skin. He was gorgeous. Gorgeous? Where did that come from?

"Severus," I said in return. "Wait, your name is Severus, right?"

"What are you playing at?" He questioned me.

"Ha, I remembered." I laughed.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Have you talk to her yet?"

"What? Talked to who about what?" I questioned

"I will not be playing games with you. If this is not what you want then…"

"Wait, wait, I lost all my memories."

"What?" Again with the eyebrow.

"A memory charm. I was hit with a memory charm. Now, well your name is the only thing I have remembered."

Severus didn't say anything else, just turned and left.

I just stood there. I am not sure what happened.

"Did you find anything?" Ginny came into the store, for some reason I thought it best not to tell her about Severus.

"Nope, nothing." I answered.

Ginny grabbed my hand and we walked out of the store. For the rest of the day I could not stop thinking about Severus.

"Professor Dumbledore wants us to meet with him today." Ginny told me over lunch. "He owled me last night."

I didn't say anything. I didn't know if this was normal or not. It actually took me a moment to remember who Dumbledore was and where we would meet with him.

"Are you ready?" Ginny questioned, I nodded. Then she grabbed my hand again and suddenly we appeared just outside a castle.

I nodded my head. Just being near this castle gave me a strong feeling of home. I believe that this place must have been really important to me.

Ginny and I walked though the castle magic of this place hummed. Ginny led me to a statue of a gargoyle. She told the gargoyle something about chocolate frogs and he let us past to a staircase which went up to an office.

Dumbledore greeted us when as we entered his office. "How are you doing Harry my boy?" The man had this twinkle in his eyes like he knew a secret. "Ginny, good to see you again."

"Headmaster." Ginny nodded towards him. "You said you had an idea, to help Harry?"

"Yes, I believe Professor Snape would be able to help us there. Harry I would like you to study Occulmancy with Professor Snape."

That name, I have butterflies in my stomach. Who was professor Snape? And why did the name make my insides jump? Why would a name make me this nervous?

"No!" Ginny said suddenly, "I mean, Snape really did not get along with Harry. In fact, he was quit mean to him when we were here at school. I don't know that I would trust him to not do anything mean to my dear Harry. That just would not be fair."

"I do believe it is in Harry's best interest and I do insist that Harry go down to the dungeons and speak with the Professor. Of course it is all up to Harry, but I feel that it will work."

Both Ginny and Dumbledore looked at me intensely. "I mean what could it hurt?"

"Good," Dumbledore smiled. "Now, Mrs. Potter, you may return home now, I will make sure Mr. Potter returns safely." Dumbledore motioned towards the door.

Ginny did not look happy about this but she leaned over and kissed me before leaving by way of Dumbledore's Floo.

Dumbledore smiled at me again. "Professor Snape returned just an hour ago and should be in his classroom, I have not told him my plan but if you explain I am sure he will help." That damn twinkle again. What the hell was this old man up to?

"Where are the dungeons?" I questioned him.

"I am sure you know the way, and if you get lost the students will show you the way."

**I hope you like it so far, there should be more soon! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Harry Who?

Rating: T

Summary: Some things you want to forget; others you want to remember forever…. Sometimes remembering is not an option…

I left the office and I began walking. My legs seemed to be thinking for themselves. It was as if I had made this trip a million times before and did not even have to think where I was going.

I walked down stair case after stair case until I was standing in front of a classroom door.

"Excuse me?" I said as I saw the back of someone standing at the front of the room. It was Severus. "Severus!" I said excitedly.

Severus turned and looked at me. He did not look as excited as I felt. "Potter, what do you want?"

"I am looking for a Professor Snape," I said, "Professor Dumbledore believes Professor Snape can help me with something called Octopus or something."

"Occulmency," Severus said. "That man, nothing gets past him."

"What? So do you know who Professor Snape is or where I might find him or her?"

"Harry, I'm Professor Snape, Severus Snape."

I smiled, I was hoping he would be Snape as soon as I saw him. "So what is Occulmency? And why does Dumbledore think it will help me?"

"It is a way that I can get into your mind and read your thoughts, and also your memories. But I really do not think it is a good idea." Severus would not look at me.

"Oh," I was disappointed, I really wanted to spend time with him, not to mention I would like to know what I had forgotten. "Please? I know that Ginny said we had a history…"

"What did she say?" He said with anger.

"Just that we did not always get along. She didn't think you would be up to helping me. She thought you would be mean to me if I came down here."

I could see the anger in Severus' face. "Alright, I'll help you. But you have to trust me, and when I say we are not going to look at a memory you will listen to me. Got it?"

With the level of anger I could see on his face, I did not dare disagree with him. "Yes sir!"

"Stand there." Severus then said something, and I could see things in my head. It was like I was watching a muggle television or something. We stopped on a memory and Severus explained, "That is you," he said as I watched a little boy sitting on a stool in front of a lot of people, an older lady placed an old hat on my head, the hat began to speak. "This is your sorting, when you first came to Hogwarts," Severus told me.

Then again we were going through memories, I was sitting in this classroom. Severus was standing in front of the class, "This was your first day in my classroom." I could tell Severus did not want to stick around for this memory.

Again we were elsewhere. I was standing outside of a small hut it was outside of the castle, I could see Hermione and I were trying to free some kind of large bird with horse legs. "So you were the one who set the hippogriff free. I should have known."

"Oh, was that bad? Sorry."

"No, the creature was wrongly accused and was going to be killed." Severus seemed indifferent.

We went through memory after memory, I saw myself fighting someone called the Dark Lord, and I saw my friends. We never came to a memory that Severus said we would not be looking at.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Harry Who?**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Some things you want to forget; others you want to remember forever…. Sometimes remembering is not an option…**

I came back everyday for months, learning little by little the life I had, but I could not remember any of it myself. Like knowing facts but not knowing the emotions of the experience. I watched as I cried because a man died, Sirius Black, my godfather. But I could feel that pain, I did not know the man any longer.

The next memory I was coming into Severus' classroom. "Look at me, Damn it!" I yelled. "What do you THINK you are doing?"

"Potter, leave." former Severus said coldly to former me. "It is done, there is nothing you or anyone can do about it."

Snape stopped the memory, "We cannot watch this memory." he said abruptly.

"Why? What happened? Please, I would like to know what happened in my life." I begged.

"Harry please, not now." He seemed upset.

"Someday can we come back to this?"

"Harry, it is not a memory you want to see."

"Why not? It is something that happened in my life, I wish to see it all, the good and the bad."

"Please, let this one go." He begged me back. Now I really wanted to know what happened. He was the only who would be able to help me. He is the only one who would be able to tell me this little bit of my history.

"Will you at least tell me?"

With a sigh Severus waved a hand and the memory began again.

Former Severus would not look at former Harry. "I have turned in my resignation. The Dark Lord has been defeated and everyone is healed. There is nothing here for me. So if you do not mind," Severus pointed towards the door.

"You are just running away, you are being a coward!" Former Harry yelled.

In a flash, Former Severus was up and had Former Harry pinned to the wall. "Mind your tongue Harry." Former Snape growled.

"No," Former Harry stated sternly. "You are running from your life here. You say there is nothing for you here. Let me be your something. You are the reason I am alive, but I need you to be my reason for living."

"Get Out!" he stated having pushed former Harry away from him.

"Severus," Former Harry tried to explain.

"Out!" former Severus yelled.

Former Harry was not sure what came over him, but soon he was kissing Former Severus full on the mouth.

Severus could not move he was so surprised that he was frozen in his place. Finally he regained his composer.

"I can't live without you." Former Harry said.

Former Severus looked away. "You are wrong. You are married. You do not want me."

"Severus, please look at me," said former Harry in a softer voice. "Ginny and I are separated. We never really loved each other. We were together because it was expected of us."

Former Harry got closer to former Severus, he reached out and touched the sad looking face. "I will always be here, for you, whenever you want me. I will never leave you, or turn away from you. I will always love you. Always."

Severus stopped the memory before it went any further.

I reached out and touched Severus' arm. "That is why I remember you, why I know your name. That is what you were talking about in the apothecary, you wanted to know if I had talked with Ginny."

Severus moved away from my touch. "Harry, you do not want this."

"How long ago was that memory?" I asked.

"Less than a week before your accident."

Before he had enough time to move away, I leaned in and kissed him. "I knew things were not right with Ginny, I belong here with you. If you would have me, that is?"

Severus would not look up at me.

"Maybe we should just go to a new memory." I tried to keep the hurt out of my voice, but it was hard to hide how much I wanted him to want me back.

Severus closed his eyes and then once again we were standing in my memories.

"You have known that this was going to happen. Ginny, you know we can't go on like this." Former Harry was standing in front of Ginny, they were in a classroom.

"What are you saying?" tears were forming in the eyes of Former Ginny.

"Ginny, you know what I am saying. It is time for both of us to move on. We cannot make each other happy, let's go on now and hopefully retain our friendship. You mean so much to me, but we are not right for each other." Former Harry moved closer to Former Ginny and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You've met someone, haven't you?" Former Ginny said after a few moments.

"I did not intend on meeting someone, it just happened." Former Harry tried to explain. "But our relationship had failed a long time ago, and you know that and we both deserve to be happy."

"Who is she?" Former Ginny questioned.

Former Harry's face contorted. "Well, it's… umm…" Former Harry looked away. "It's Snape. Ginny, I'm gay."

"Snape? Snape, as in Severus Snape, as in our potions Professor?"

"He is not our professor any longer." Former Harry defended.

"Harry, how could you? He's gross, don't do this!" Former Ginny got angry.

"Ginny, please don't be like this." Former Harry tried to comfort her.

"Harry James Potter, you stay the hell away from me. How dare you try and touch me after you destroyed our marriage with that slimy, slithering, traitor."

"Take that back. You know as well as I that Severus Snape was no traitor that he was working under the guide of Dumbledore. I cannot believe you would say things like that when you know they are not true."

"You will not do this to me." Former Ginny got an angry look in her face as she pulled out her wand and the memory went black.

"What happened?" I asked Severus whose expression was dark.

"Seems your wife is the one who took your memories." his expression softened when he looked at me.

"Why would she do that to me?" I tired not to cry, but so much of my life was missing because she got angry. I let my emotions get the best of me, feeling a lot like a child who lost a friend.

Severus came closer to me and hugged me tight. "We are going to talk with the head master now."

It felt wonderful to be in his arms, as though I was home.

**There will be more…. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Harry Who?**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: Some things you want to forget; others you want to remember forever…. Sometimes remembering is not an option…**

Severus lead the way back to Dumbledore's office. I am sure that I would not have found the office again on my own.

It is amazing to watch Severus walk through the halls. His cloak makes him look as though he is floating, not to mention the fact that all the student move quickly out of his way.

When we reached the headmaster's office Dumbledore was waiting for us. It was as though he knew we would be coming to talk to him.

"Albus, we have a problem." Severus stood in front of me. It was as though he was going to protect me from anything.

"Severus, I see you finally came clean with Harry, regarding your past, and your relationship." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

Severus than explained to Dumbledore what we had learned from my memories. He did not seem too shocked by the new information.

"You knew Ginny was behind this, did you not?" Severus was angry.

"I had a feeling our Mrs. Potter may have had a hand in the accident, yes. I just did not know to what extent."

"How dare you!" Severus yelled at the headmaster.

"Severus, you must understand…" Dumbledore started, but Severus interrupted.

"No, you must understand. You do not hold the power to play with people's lives like you do. You sent Harry home with her even after you knew, excuse me 'had a feeling' she was the reason for his accident. Albus, you knew about Potter and my relationship, and yet…"

It was amazing to hear Severus stand up for me against Dumbledore. I wish I could remember our history. I wish my memories would return and I would know all the moments that brought us together.

As I watched him, I am amazed at how not even Dumbledore dare interrupt him.

Severus was angry and Dumbledore listened intently to his point and when Severus was finished Dumbledore apologized.

"Severus, you are right. Far too often I wait to see how events will unfold themselves, opposed to stepping in and protecting people." Dumbledore looked at me. And suddenly I felt very much like a child. His eyes held so much wisdom and age, I doubt I would ever truly understand the depths of that man's mind. "Harry, I am sorry, and I ask that you forgive me."

I just nodded. I was not sure what to say to him. All I cared about now was not returning to Ginny. "I don't have to go back with her, right?"

"Of course not." Severus said shocked.

"But I have no other home, at least of which I know." I replied. I did not want to assume Severus would let me stay with him.

Severus turned to look at me. "You can stay here. You can stay with me. And if you do not wish to stay with me, you are a Hogwarts Teacher and have your own quarters here in the castle. I will not allow you to go back with her. I will protect you from now on." Severus hugged me tightly.

Dumbledore smiled. "A year ago, I would have sent someone to St. Mungo's if they said I would be witnessing this one day." He laughed.

Severus was not amused.

"I believe you need to do something about our Ms. Potter. She should be returning to the castle within the hour to retrieve Harry. I do not wish to be here for that, or I may hex her myself." Severus glared at Dumbledore. Once again I am glad I am on his good side. I do not believe I would ever want to be on the receiving end of his anger. "Now, if you do not mind, we are going."

Dumbledore did not say anything, just nodded towards the door.

Severus and I headed out of the door.

"Harry," came a voice. "I was just coming to get you."

Severus turned sharply on his heels. "Get away and stay away. How dare you act as the loving wife, after you…"

"Harry, what is he talking about?" Ginny questioned.

I could not answer her. I just stood there, unable to move, unable to speak.

"Harry, come on. I have plans for us tonight." She smiled.

"He will not be going with you. Not after what you did to him." Severus looked very angry.

"What is he talking about?" Ginny said it in a manner that reminded me of something. Something pink, like a toad. Toads aren't pink. I wish things in my head made sense.

"I'm staying here." I said finally.

"What? Why?" Ginny looked shocked.

"Because you cursed him and are the reason he cannot remember anything."

"What? And why would I do that?" Ginny looked at me. "And I bet he has filled your head with all kinds of lies. Has he convinced you that you love him? That you were going to leave me to be with him? This is why I told Dumbledore I did not think this was such a good idea. He has tried this in the past."

"They are not lies." I said softly. I don't know why but she made me nervous.

"You are kidding. You honestly believe that you would choose him?"

"I-I remembered him." I said.

"You feared him." She informed me.

"I saw the memories."

"The ones he helped you remember? They are not real."

"But even Dumbledore said…" I started.

"Dumbledore trust Snape, and would never go against him. Snape is a Death Eater. He was on the side of Voldemort during the war. He was trying to kill you. I am sure this stunt now is just a way of carrying out his former Master's plans. Harry he cannot be trusted. Come home with me."

Severus did not say anything but his eyes were burning. He was glaring at her, and I thought he was going to explode.

Who do I trust?

Ginny scared me, but if she was telling the truth than I could not rely on the memories I have seen. But I couldn't believe that Snape could do that to me.

But were these my feelings because of my memories?

As I looked from Severus to Ginny. It became very clear to me.

I always felt respect from Severus and I was always fearful of Ginny. Even before Severus and I went into my memories, I wanted to be around him. I was always uncomfortable around Ginny.

"I don't believe you." I told her. Severus looked up at me. A look of relief flooded his face.

"Harry, come on. This is not funny any longer."

"No one here is laughing. I think it is time for you to leave Ms. Potter." Severus said coldly.

With a huff, Ginny left the castle.


End file.
